


Must Be Love

by Frangipanidownunder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 20:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frangipanidownunder/pseuds/Frangipanidownunder
Summary: Follow up to Fine and Breakfast for Three. From Maggie's POV.





	Must Be Love

I heard the commotion and knew instantly what was happening. I recognised the cadence of Fox’s voice, but I didn’t have the heart to push Dana. She’d been through a trauma, once again, and she needed space and privacy. But Fox didn’t do privacy. And he didn’t do space, either. Well, not the conventional kind.   
I shut my bedroom door and prayed. For my daughters, for my sons and for Fox. And, most of all, for a happy ending.  
The tea was brewing. The eggs were beaten. Three places were set. And then Dana called. I smiled.   
The radio was playing Frank Sinatra’s Fly Me to the Moon, which seemed such an appropriate song for them. They walked into the kitchen and Fox looked like he’d already orbited all the planets and met their inhabitants. And Dana. Well, I don’t think I have the words to describe how she looked. Radiant, glowing, a little coy perhaps, but she was happy. And that’s not a word I’ve attributed to my daughter very often thee past years.  
Fox, behind her, was trying hard not to smile too broadly. I nodded for them to sit. Fox took his seat quickly, but Dana stood for the longest time, caught between trying to rationalise the situation and just going with it. Fox patted the seat next to him and used his eyes to motion for her to sit down. It was comical watching their communication. Unspoken and clearly a little out-of-the-ordinary in this domestic setting.  
“Fox? Do you like butter on your toast? I have margarine, if you prefer.”  
“Oh, butter is fine, Mrs Scully.”   
Dana was sitting now and fiddling with the position of her knife and fork, moving the up and down, straightening them, her eyes flitting between her place setting and Fox.   
“Call me Maggie, Fox. It’s not right to be so formal, now.”  
“Now?” Dana asked.  
I put their plates in front of them. “Now that things are out in the open.”  
“Things, Mom?”   
Bless her, if her cheeks didn’t burn so bright that she could have melted the butter in the dish.  
Fox was chuckling quietly and I shook my head.   
“Dana, there’ s no need to be embarrassed.” I sipped my tea. “I’ve known all along and I’m just so delighted that you’ve come to your senses.”  
For some reason, Fox burst out laughing and that seemed to break the tension, because Dana started to giggle too.   
“And to think I nearly shimmied down the drain pipe, Scully,” Fox said.   
“I’d like to have seen that,” I said.  
Dana chuffed and said, “It’s better that he saves his demonstrations of boyish agility for work, mom.”  
Fox smiled and moved his hand towards hers but she moved it and picked up her fork. She flashed him a look and he tucked his chin to his neck.  
“Thank you for breakfast, Mrs…Maggie. It’s very kind of you. Especially when I was an unexpected guest.”  
“That’s okay, Fox. Oh, what am I thinking? I haven’t poured you any drinks. Would you like some tea, Fox?” I pushed back my chair. “Or are you a coffee in the morning person? These are the things that you’ll learn about each other.”  
Dana blushed. “I think I’ve spent enough time on the road with Mulder to know he prefers coffee, mom.”  
Fox added, “But I do like iced tea.”  
I opened the fridge and pulled out the bottle. “Then you’re in luck, Fox.”  
Dana beamed. “Must be fate, Mulder.”  
“Must be love, Scully.”


End file.
